Tables are commonly used for a wide range of purposes, for example as desks, computer tables, and for many other purposes. After they have been built, they normally occupy considerable floor space, and therefore it is costly to store a large number of assembled tables. In addition, many tables are sold to individual consumers, and it is often difficult for a consumer to transport a bulky table.
For the above reasons it has become common to sell tables in "knock-down" or kit form. These require the consumer to assemble the table, usually by screwing or attaching various parts together. It is common for the parts not to fit properly together, leading to considerable frustration on the part of the consumer. In addition, tables are often subjected to considerable stress, since commonly heavy weights (even the weight of a person) are placed on them, or they may be slid from one place to another while supporting heavy objects. Therefore, unless the assembly is very secure, which is difficult to achieve with a number of separate pieces, the table will begin to wobble in use and may even collapse under load. Also, much kit furniture tends to be of not particularly aesthetic appearance.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible article of furniture, such as a table, which occupies a relatively small amount of space when collapsed, and yet which can be erected in a simple manner, with minimal effort, to form a relatively sturdy article of pleasing appearance.